


Hollow

by ArtsyRevolutionary (3057)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3057/pseuds/ArtsyRevolutionary
Summary: Gundham facing the effects of his Execution after waking from the Neo - World Program.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just posted something yesterday, but I got really inspired and couldn't help myself. So, here's a short oneshot. Very Angsty, if you hadn't figured that out yet. Quite a bit darker than my previous work, so be careful <3
> 
> Content Warnings: Gundham's Killing Game Execution, Panic Attacks, PTSD, PTSD Attacks, and Scars.
> 
> Please let me know if I missed anything, I'll change it right away.

He could hear their footsteps getting closer. Their heavy breathing, the ground shaking as they approached. He can see them. Those piercing eyes, their souls hollow and heavy. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t breathe. He inhaled sharply as the thought crossed his mind before dissolving back into the heaps of sobs he was drowning in not a moment previous. Good god, he could feel their rage. His hands clenched around air as he shuffled further into the corner of his room. His jacket pulled taught against his skin, hands grasping desperately at scarred flesh. He didn’t want to remember.

He knows their power well. Too well. He could almost feel the pain. The bruising, the warm blood spilling from his torn stomach. His body, thrown like a ragdoll. He clawed at his abdomen, trying to convince himself the pain was just his imagination.

It was so cold.

He thinks back to his awakening. To the light reaching his eyes once more. His panic, his euphoria, his survival. But Gundham knows that he died in there. He remembers it well.

And to earlier, the event that brought this on. His animals. He went to visit them, to care for them. He greeted not 5 of them before he had to leave. 

Gundham had never been scared of them before.

He curled in tighter around himself, sobbing harshly at the memory. He loves them. He loves them so much, but… they were terrifying. God, he died. He died at their hands. He dug his hands into his hair. He can’t even stand to look at them. He used to adore bigger animals, but now, all he sees is that beach.

His mind spiraled, but was cut from his thoughts a moment later. He flinched violently as he felt a weight on his knee. Looking up, his breath caught in his throat as he saw what was sitting there. The Devas. On his knee sat one, the others on the floor next to him.

Gundham wiped his eyes to see them better, but only managed to sob harder at the worried looks in their eyes. Quickly picking one up and holding them comfortingly, his anxious breathing began slowing at their combined presence. The other three began scurrying across Gundham, curling into his neck and hands. He held them softly, silently thanking whatever force summoned them to him.

He didn’t know how long it would take him. He didn’t know how long it would take for him to be comfortable approaching those animals again. Just the thought of them shook Gundham to the core. But as he gazed down into his hands, San - D sitting calmly in his grasp, he knew that things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thanks for reading! I don't usually write things like this, so hopefully it's still alright. I usually tend to write more Romantic or Philosophical pieces, so this is pretty new to me. Please let me know what you think! Either way, sorry for the Angst. I do hope you enjoyed, and kind comments/constructive criticism are always very appreciated!


End file.
